


Dire Star

by EvilRegalswan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, mom indra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalswan/pseuds/EvilRegalswan
Summary: An Idea that has been rattling around in my head.





	1. chapter 1

A bright blazing light shot across the sky illuminating all that it passed over, causing panic and wonder to pass through all the people on the ground that saw it. Dark brown orbs tracked its decent towards her home village. A great crash echoed through the night followed by her people's screams of fright and anger. Filled with a weary anger at the mountains attack on her village Indra called for her warriors to abandon the hunt they were on and to return home. 

“Hod op” She grabbed onto a seconds arm “Linkon, gyon au Heda. Tel chit kom au raun hir.” Pushing him forward she watched the 10-year-old run as fast through the trees as he could to tell their commander about the mountains attack. Heading home her anger simmered under her skin, her hand gripping the pommel of her sword as she ran to see what the mountain had done to her home. Reaching the gates of TonDC the warriors were shocked and confused. Indra had been sure that the Maun-de missile would have struck her village but her city gates still stood strong, there were no screams of injured or wails of dying. “Gona, Chich op?” When there was no answer to her query Indra’s anger grew, growling at her warriors “joking branwada” she cursed in her head she slammed her way forward pushing the unguarded gate open to see nothing.  
Not a soul in sight greeted the fierce village chief. Ahead in the distance there was a bright glow that seemed a mile out away from the village. “Search the village, move cautiously” Indra ordered switching to gonasleng as the urgency of the situation filled her.  
The warriors moved through the village searching for their loved ones, while trying to see if any of the mountain men were here as well. It would not be the first time that a lively village had turned dark and dead with a faint glow in the distance. Their brothers of war turned to savages, and their children and lovers disappeared forever into the Mountain of Death. It was a fear that all warriors felt under the shadow of the maun-de. Reaching the other side the six hunters, 2 scouts and their seconds as well as Indra felt relief flood through them as they found their people at last crowded around the object that fell from the sky.

There was a curiosity vibrating in the air as they moved forward to greet their loved ones. Indra pushed her way to the front searching for her husband and son. 

“Nomon, nomon” An excited voice yelled from her left. Turning Indra saw her boy, Izak running through the crowd to her. Holding back the tears of joy that filled her eyes, she embraced her little warrior. “Izak, weron yu nontu?”

“Lufa au yu. Nomon disha kom Maun-De?” Izak asked his mother pressed protectively against her side, his five-year-old mind filled with the images of the green monsters his parents told him about that took his people, or the ripa’s that ate them in the night if they wondered to far near the mountain.

Giving her son one last reassuring squeeze to ensure both of them that everything would be fine. Pushing the worry behind her as a weakness that must not be endured when her people needed her the most Indra stepped forward. “Bak op” When there was finally space she saw what had captured the attention of TonDC. There in a crater lay a cylinder of some kind, parts of it glowed orange as if it were metal fresh from a blacksmith's forge. It didn’t look like a missile or any other kind of weapon from the mountain that had been terrorizing them for years. It looked as if it were a crashed star. Silver streaks and burned lines of black coal stripped all around it. A small glass looking window on one of its sides was cracked and gave a hissing noise like a snake into the air around it. A faint noise like a child's cry echoed from the middle of it, something about it tickled Indra's sensitive hearing. But there was something strange about the noise. It sounded almost like, “Gona, sis au ai!” Indra rushed forward looking for a way to move or open this monstrosity that had trapped one of the goufa’s from her village. 

With her warriors helping her around the pod they found an opening that was big enough to fit at least one small warrior or woman inside of it. Handing her sword to the warrior closest to her, Indra crawled inside the contraption. The space inside was cramped and uncomfortably hot, smoke and sparking wires filling the room that she was in with acrid smells. Keeping as focused as possible her eyes searched for the injured youngin, Indra strained her ears in hopes that she was not too late. A faint whimpering howl was heard coming from her left. Turning and feeling for what she hoped was the child her heart and chest contracted at the slick feeling of blood along the floor, as well as what seemed to be the fur of an animal next to it. Reaching her hand in deeper ignoring the sickening feeling of foreboding she let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Her hand encircled the small ankle of a wiggling leg and pride filled the cheif at how strong the child seemed inspite of the horrible circumstance they had found themselves in. Carefully and with both hands she grasped the child's waist and held the body to her before beginning the slow journey out of the contraption and into the light. 

Stepping out into the clean air to the cheers and gasps of her people Indra peered down at the wriggling creature in her arms. Brown eyes met with the blue of the ocean. In her arms was a girl no more than a year or two old. the curling of blond locks rare but not unusual to the Trikru or podakru. 

Holding her securely Indra moved into the crowd of her people eyes searching among them for the worried parents or possible siblings that might be looking for a lost baby.Taking in the awe and confusion that rang true amongst the faces of her people, Indra felt once again confused and concern. No one stepped forward or claimed the girl, They only seemed to be gossiping about the child. Indra peered closer at the child in her arms. Noticing the desolate dress that covered the childs body partially, she noticed a name was sewn into the threadbare fabric that clothed the girl from the elements. Indra's brows furrowed in confusion as she spoke her name. “Clarke.”

TBC  
This is an experimental Idea that has been circulating in my head. It will be slow going.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Indra did after the confusion of the name passed through her and the murmurs of the people died down was hand the girl off to Nyko, their newly appointed healer. “Sis em au” she barked roughly at the young man, turning to the confused villagers, Indra growled out orders on what needed to be done. 

The mess needed to cleaned and purged from her lands while a home needed to be provided for the orphaned child. It amused her how the grown men twice her size ran to follow her orders as if a hoard of reapers were on their tails. It took her years of proving her strength to these branwada’s for them to jump as high as she commanded them as leader of their home. Hours had passed quickly after the rescue of the child, and the warriors clearing the metal death marker from their home. Once the monstrosity was gone with almost no evidence of ever touching their grounds a gently breeze filtered through the trees as well as the village within it. As if the earth herself was breathing a sigh of thanks for their healing efforts.

In the distance, a horn sounded signifying the Commander and his army’s approach. A sense of elation and dread capsized through Indra as she remembered a possibly fatal mistake in requesting the Commander’s assistance. The current Commander was Azgeda. Thinking quickly on her feet she organized a team of her most trusted warriors to follow her in greeting the Commander. Directing the rest of her people especially the healers and children to their huts in the sky while sending the rest of her warriors to their homes Indra marched towards the now guarded gates of TonDc and gave the signal for them to be opened for their Commander.

He rode in on a gray steed, whose eyes were as red as blood, and teeth as sharp as daggers. The mutated horse and others like it were bred famously within the Azgeda Territory. The mutation from the bombs that set the world aflame creating monstrous beasts of both nature and burden, and in this case this beast of burden was monstrous in all it represented. Raising her eyes past the hypnotic gaze of the horse she took in the many weapons and bone armor as well as the trophy necklace that lay around the bearded warrior's neck. Each piece of bone from a fallen kill a reminder of how deadly their Commander truly was, and if not for the small saving grace that he was under the thumb of a sadistic queen that is currently held at her castle pregnant with the next Azgeda ruler, Indra would truly be worried about the future of her people. Looking higher and past the white war paint into his pale blue hues, she held back her grimace and forced herself to bow as little as possible to this tyrant. A shiver of satisfaction running through her as her team of gona’s followed her example of respect. 

“Monin Heda.” Indra gritted her teeth as she made the proper greeting.

“Indra, I see no flaming village, no bodies.” 

Gesturing with his hand to the warriors behind him a battered Lincoln was thrown roughly to the ground in front of her, “you send this weak child yelling about an attack,” Sneering at her he gripped the hilt of his sword. “Do you take me for a fool?”

“As much as a fool as I, Heda.” The air grew tense in response to Indra’s answer. It was not a smart answer for her to make if Heda Mykl was serious in his position but all knew that Tondisi was one of the stronger villages of the Trikru. To try to take it by force would be a grave mistake for the false Heda and Azgeda to make. While Azgeda warriors were resilient and hard as ice, the Trikru moved like the wind in the trees, deadly, silent and most of all, when angered, descended like a gale force wind that not many least of all Azgeda could truly beat.

Much to the relief and disappointment to some, the Commander laughed like he always did when Indra challenged him. It was a game that he played with her the way a cat toy’s with a mouse, unfortunately for him he seemed to think that he was the cat in their little game. Still tensed with a struggling and beaten scout second lying like a choice piece of meat between two predators on the ground, she beckoned the commander to follow her to the crash site that still had some residue from the object that crashed there.

“The Maun-De tried to rain a hail of fire upon us, luckily the Ripa’s missed by a mile and their weapon weak,” Indra informed Mykl after they were past the gate and some distance from Lincoln’s beaten body. Silently giving a subtle hand signal to her personal second to take care of the boy, she made no other move to indicate that anything was distressing her or could be a cause for the commander to violently react. She eyed her archers and scouts in the trees ahead, knowing that one move or twitch from her and the conclave would begin after their village would be razed to the ground for assassinating the Commander among witnesses. Indra would never do something so reckless ever but it made her feel vindicated that her people were so prepared to fight for what was right and not for gain. 

“No one was injured but we have found a Pakstoka dead underneath” She smiled viciously, her gleaming white teeth blinding in the soft hues of the early twilight hour.

“Weron dison Maunon shuda?” 

“Gon” 

“Dison laik son swima op ona rein” Mykl growled, pulling his sword free he pointed it at Indra’s throat, “neson-de yu son swima op ona ai rein, ai jak op yu seken to keep my furs warm,” turning his eyes to Anya with a sickening smile of black rotting teeth in what anyone can assume to be a charming smile. 

The reaction was almost immediate, Anya in disgusted rage lunged to slit the Commander's throat with her dagger while Indra yelled for order and two warriors tackled the raging woman to a stop. Both with no their own injuries to share for their efforts in saving her life, they were successful in stopping what would have been a war they were not ready for. One day that tyrant will fall and another shall rise in his place. “Heda, thank you for your concern but it seems I was rash in requesting aid from one such as you” Indra could feel the bile rise as the words spat out of her mouth. 

After a few more threats and exchange of words, the commander and his party left the village partially untouched from their presence. After a quick visual check over Anya, she blew the signal that all was well. In droves, they jumped down from the trees, the few gaggle of children either asleep or excitedly reenacting what they saw earlier. Again swallowing her worry for her husband who had yet to return and focusing on her son's whereabouts, she was happy to see him playing around Nyko’s feet. Seemingly to be chasing something silver around. Looking up Indra marched forward. 

Nyko was fidgeting and trying to prevent himself from cowering in the wake of Indra’s glare that he felt boring into him. Ensuring that he stood strong, he dared to look her in the eye. “Izak, Nyko, weron is the baby?” Indra asked concerned and angry. Izak always the little warrior who wishes to please his nomon and Heda proudly proclaimed, “Nomon, Klark kom pakstoka!”

A tiny wolf cub stumbled around Nyko’s legs landing solidly next to Izak. Its tail wagging happily as it panted tiredly and ocean blue eyes gazed up at Indra.

TBC

I need help with the trigedasleng I know but there is chapter two hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I possibly might need a beta to help me organize my thoughts into better coherency if any beta is willing to help me tame my mind.


End file.
